


be my friend, hold me, wrap me up.

by revelmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Self-Harm, mentions of family abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revelmin/pseuds/revelmin
Summary: jaemin slips up but donghyuck is always there to help him up again.
Relationships: na jaemin/lee Donghyuck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	be my friend, hold me, wrap me up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little extra for my nahyuck au on twt (@revel_min), if you see this and haven’t read that one go read it ;]
> 
> the title is from the song breathe me by sia.
> 
> i wrote this during two sleepless nights...there might be errors here and there...don’t mind them.

jaemin hated being ill.

his life wasn’t bad at all right now. he and donghyuck got into the same university, and donghyuck moved into jaemin’s apartment when joohyun and seulgi decided to buy a new house and adopt a little girl.

however, life can never be perfect, especially with unstable mental health and triggers that could be everywhere.

jaemin had just taken all his medicines, but, unfortunately, they couldn’t stop the flashbacks that took over his brain when a scene with parents beating their child flashed on the television. he was instantly taken back to his home back in italy, his head now filled with voices that weren’t real. he gradually found it harder and harder to breathe, and his hands closed into fists.

he got up and stumbled towards the bathroom. he opened every drawer with shaky hands until he found what he was looking for. he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater and placed the blade in the middle of his arm. he looked up at his reflection in the mirror to avoid looking at all the blood spilling from his arm into the sink.

with his hands still shaking jaemin reached for his phone, dialing with trembling fingers the number of the only person who could help him in these moments. his call was picked up almost instantly and a familiar voice echoed through the silence of the bathroom.

“can you come home right now please,” he said in a rush, voice shaky, trying to regain control over his breathing. before he could do anything he heard the front door slamming shut and the sound of quick footsteps approaching. he tried to focus on the sound to ground himself.

“what did you n– oh my god.”

“i’m so sorry i– i didn’t want to do this i’m so stupid i ruined everything i’m sorry i–”

as jaemin started hyperventilating again, an extremely worried donghyuck quickly walked in front of him and put both hands on his shoulders to keep him steady, “hey, hey jaemin– baby look at me please. breathe with me, okay? everything’s okay, i’m here with you now. let me help you.”

he helped jaemin sit on the edge of the bathtub and gave him a glass of water, before turning around to pick up a towel to press on jaemin’s arm to stop blood from coming out of the fresh cuts. 

jaemin, now breathing normally, was silently crying and looking up at donghyuck with sorry eyes. donghyuck, however, always responded with comforting eyes and even more comforting words, swiping his thumb under his boyfriend’s eyes to dry his tears.

when blood stopped coming out, he disinfected the cut and wrapped up jaemin’s arm, still reassuring him that everything was okay. he then walked jaemin to their room, and helped him get changed into a clean shirt.

they sat on the edge of the bed and donghyuck took jaemin’s hand in his, rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

“do you want to talk about it?”

“i– i was watching a movie on tv and the main character’s parents were yelling at them and i guess i got really triggered. i know it’s pathetic, i feel stupid for reacting that way.”

“it’s not pathetic jaemin, and you’re not stupid, your feelings are always valid. it doesn’t matter if you relapsed, it happens, you don’t have to beat yourself up. come here.”

he slid under the blankets and held them up to let jaemin follow him. donghyuck moved jaemin’s hair from his face and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. he slid his hand under jaemin’s shirt to place it on his waist and brought him closer.

“i’m so proud of you for calling me.”

“thank you for always being here, i really am lucky to have you.”

donghyuck kissed his forehead one more time, “do you want to do anything? or just rest?”

jaemin snuggled closer, hugging his boyfriend, and closed his eyes, “‘m tired, wanna sleep.” 

donghyuck held him and hummed a familiar song while he brushed his hair with his fingers, lulling jaemin to sleep.

when jaemin woke up hours later the spot next to him was cold and empty. he didn’t have enough physical strength to get up, so he stayed there, looking out of the window at the sun slowly setting. he focused on the colors of the sky, orange, pink and blue mixed together, to clear his mind.

he was so focused on watching the sky changing color that he didn’t even notice donghyuck entering the room with a cup of hot tea in one hand and clean bandages in the other. 

“good morning baby, did you sleep well?” donghyuck said sarcastically as he sat next to jaemin to help him clean his wounds again, “are you feeling better?”

jaemin nodded, “just a bit weak,” he paused for a moment to look out of the window once more: the stars had now completely replaced the various colors mixing in the sky, and jaemin wanted to see them up close.

“can we go see the stars?”

donghyuck drove them to the top of an hill just outside of the city, a spot they had found while driving around during the summer, which had become their go-to spot whenever jaemin had a bad day, or one of them just needed to unwind for a moment.

the best thing about the hill was that there were no houses nearby, which meant no lights or noises from the city. it was just them, their music and the sky.

as they did every time, they turned the music up and climbed on top of the car. the stars in the sky looked closer and seemed to shine even brighter from up there, as if they knew that jaemin really needed a little more brightness.

they laid down on the roof of the car, soft music playing underneath them, hands intertwined and hearts connected.

“you know…everyone says you’re like the sun,” jaemin started, turning his head to face donghyuck who was already looking at him, “and i agree with them, i mean, you’re bright and warm and bring happiness wherever you go…but i think you’re also like the stars.”

donghyuck hummed, and jaemin continued, “the stars are bright too, and they bring peace. they’re always there to remind you that someone cares about you…just like you.”

he kissed his lips softly, and turned his head to face the sky again, sighing contentedly and smiling to himself, he whispered, “you’re like everything that’s bright. when all i see is darkness you will always bring me light.”

donghyuck huffed, “i took you here to make you feel better, and you decide to compliment me?”

“i’m happier when you are too.”

donghyuck slapped his shoulder and grinned, shaking his head, “you’re so cheesy.”

“you love it.”

“i love you.” 

jaemin looked at him expectantly, urging him to say something just by looking into his eyes. donghyuck rolled his eyes jokingly, but still said what was on his mind:

“you are my star. even on your worst days you’re able to make my life better…you’re the strongest person i know and i love growing up and going through everything in life with you. you’ve taught me so much and i’m so grateful to have you in my life.”

“eh…you’re way less poetic than me, but i appreciate it.” jaemin laughed at him and jumped off the roof to get back into the car, donghyuck immediately following him.

“you could’ve definitely done better though,” teased jaemin.

“just shut up and kiss me.”

“i thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this little extra :] see you on twt<3 (@revel_min)


End file.
